Proposals and Hurricanes
by The Dark ChessMaster
Summary: Hurricane or not , Isabelle Marie French was going to propose to her boyfriend, the old fashioned landlord and pawnbroker Mr. Adrian Uther Gold. My colaboration to A Monthly Rumbelle Event. Month: June. Category: Non-smut. Prompt: "Unexpected Rainstorm".


This is my colaboration to A Monthly Rumbelle Event. The prompt of June to the Non-smut category was " _Unexpected Rainstorm_ " but I play a little with it and it ended like " _Unexpected Expected Rainstorm_ ".

I hope you like this, I had much fun writting this, and actually It is my first work written completely on English.

I also want to say I know very little of Maine's weather, so if there are hurricanes there or not is out of my knowledge.

And also, **Disclamer: I don't own OUAT or Rumbelle.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Hurricane or not , Isabelle Marie French was going to propose to her boyfriend, the old fashioned landlord and pawnbroker Mr. Adrian Uther Gold.

* * *

Belle stared helplessly trough the window to the gray sky. Her thoughts almost the same shade of gray. Almost, her thoughts were darker. Tomorrow was her birthday. And even though she had never care to much for the date, this year was different, this year she was in a stable relationship, she had been for two years now, and she was going to make a marriage proposal.

She felt that it was the right time to propose. Their relationship was pretty solid, they had develop a routine of some kind; she haven't move with him yet but maybe that was because he was a little old fashioned; who was she kidding, he was very much old fashioned, but then, the next step in their relationship should be marriage, no? They were ready, she felt ready…

But he hadn't dropped on a knee yet; scratch that, he had dropped on a knee when they have gone for a walk and in a rush he had tripped on his cane, he was so embarrassed, so maybe that was the reason he haven't propose yet, was he so old fashioned than didn't how to propose without dropping on a knee?

Well that didn't matter or it wouldn't on some days, because she, Isabelle Marie French was going to propose to her boyfriend, the old fashioned landlord and pawnbroker Mr. Adrian Uther Gold.

She had gotten the inspiration from a book; it said something about not waiting for the things to happen but to make things happen. Belle didn't think she was particulate brave, but she believed in the old "Do the brave thing and bravery will follow", so she had promised herself that if in her twenty-five birthday he haven't asked the big question, she would ask him.

It seemed easy; she just had to ask a question, a pretty important question that would change the course of their lives, hopeful, forever. And then her problems stared.

The first problem was that Belle couldn't think of a way a woman could propose to a man. And naturally, because Belle was a librarian, she looked for the solution in a book.

After reading many books were a woman proposes to a man, she came to some conclusions: many of women marriage proposal were spontaneous, non-planned and generally at the end they asked for a ring to their new fiancés. Actually they looked more like agreements than proposals, it was like: /You know what? Why don't we get married? /Hey that's a good idea lets get married…

But Belle didn't want her proposal to be like that, she had always dreamed of a simple but romantic proposal and if she was going to do this, she would do it well. So she decided to follow her dreams and prepare her dreamed marriage proposal:

He would invite her for a picnic in the beach, the park was out the question since the accident incident, they would meet on some spot, he would put a red rose from somewhere, and he would offer to her in remembrance of their fist date, Here if you would have it, and she would accept it and smell it a little, then he would suggest to walk till find the perfect place for the picnic, they would talk during the walk and in one moment he would stop, she would stop too and he would look her in the eyes, and then he would point a place and would say: "What's that?", and there in the sand would be written the words: "Marry me?" inside a big heart, he would drop on a knee, he would take out the little velvet box of his pocket and opening it he would ask her if she wanted to be part of his life forever, and she would cry, just a little, and she would say "Yes" between happy tears, and they would kiss…

So with a clear idea of how she wanted her marriage proposal, Belle set to work. She needed a ring, a rose, a picnic date, and a message written on the beach.

First thing, the ring, for that she needed to know her boyfriend's ring size, so during a night together she had "accidentally" taken Adrian's blue stone ring. Then she had surfed many hours in the internet looking for the perfect ring, until she found the correct one, a beautiful thing make of white gold with a little rose graved, no rocks better not to make it so flashy.

She had asked her father to prepare a nice floral arrangement with roses for her birthday to avoid suspicion. Belle was pretty sure her father wouldn't be happy with the idea of her daughter marring Mr. Gold, and less with her being the one proposing.

After a long talk with Adrian about how she didn't want to make a big fuss about her birthday they have settle for a picnic on the beach where she would bring the food.

And she would write the message early in the morning before the date.

So she had all the things needed for her dreamed marriage proposal only that she was going to be the one making the question to her boyfriend and no the other way around. This was her deciding her fate, making things happen, not waiting for them to happen.

She had everything perfectly arranged; everything was ready for the big day… The only thing she didn't anticipate was the storm! Not a spring rain or a little storm; a freaking hurricane!

The meteorological services announced the hurricane on Monday. A hurricane! On Maine! In this time of the year! It seemed impossible, almost… magical.

They were on their I'm-already-missing-you, Monday, dinner date, eating on Granny's when the news flashed on the screen of the TV of the B&B.

According to the meteorological services the rain would star on Thursday, and the hurricane would reach the coast on Saturday, and it probably would last at least two more days until it moves on or disappears…

The next day, Tuesday, Adrian told her during their lunch date that he had received many call of tenants asking about their protection against damage policy and if this includes hurricanes or not.

He was tired, grumpy and cranky. -If only the people tried to read their contracts, they would save me so much trouble, and I could spend more time with you -He said. Instead he had to clean up his schedule for the next two days, temporary disconnect his phone line, too many calls, close the shop and made extra rounds to visit all his tenants to explain briefly the terms of the contract about natural disasters, hurricanes and floods include; and least but no less, he had to apologize to her because they would be out of contact for the next two days.

She wanted to remind him of their super-special Saturday date and making him swear her wouldn't miss it but with the hurricane hitting coast that day it seemed like a lost cause.

But Thursday had come and gone and nothing had happened, no rain, no thunders, no lightning's, just a super cloudy sky and Belle was hopeful it meant her proposal wouldn't be ruined.

And now, it was Friday afternoon and Belle was not sure if it was possible to execute her plans or not. In one hand were all the work that she had done and all the details that had taken months to arrange and in the other was the hurricane threat, it haven't rained yet, but that could change in any moment, the sky certainly promised a flood of biblical proportions.

It was just water… ok a lot of water… falling from the sky… and it could bring little pieces of ice… Maybe she ought to stop lamenting about her proposal plans and start with the precautions to protect her home and the library against the possibility of the storm…

After all, they had already talked about it. She had gone to visit Adrian at his shop, bringing him hot tea early in the morning and had found him and Dove taking precautions against the storm.

When he saw her he had groaned, then he apologized to her for not calling and after that he had told her that it was better if they postpone their plans, because the hurricane will be hitting coast tomorrow and it wouldn't be prudent to be in the beach when that happen.

He also told her that he had ordered for her a great, super-special and super-secret gift, and no, he wasn't telling her what it was, but the delivery had been delayed by the hurricane and it wouldn't be there until the next Wednesday.

Then he said that they still could celebrate her birthday at his place with hot drinks and cuddling in the couch by the fireplace, and preparing lunch together tomorrow.

She felt a little brokenhearted for her plans but told him it didn't matter how they celebrate her birthday, just that they would be together.

Maybe she didn't put a good or believable poker face, and he should have notice her sadness because he said that if she still wanted to have a picnic on the beach they could go the other Saturday.

After that he had excused himself, gave her some supplies to protect her library and politely asked her to live promising that once he finished there he would come to help in the library.

And then she had remembered that she hadn't protected her library and her books, and had come home a little sadder and less hopeful.

Some time after that her father had stopped by the library to deliver her floral arrangement, wishing her a happy birthday, and to change their plans. They had planned to have a dinner together on Saturday to celebrate and Belle had counted on that dinner to tell her father about her engagement. But her father thought that with the storm coming it would be better if she stayed at home during the night, and it had been moved to other day.

In that moment Belle felt like crying but now looking at the beautiful roses, she decided to continuous with her plans, if she couldn't make her proposal at the beach she would make it at his home. She still had the ring, the rose and the date; she didn't need a message written on the beach. She could do it, and she was going to do it…

* * *

The first thing Belle notice on Saturday was the lack of rain. It wasn't raining, not even a little drizzle! Nothing!

Belle felt so happy, today was the big day… She was going to propose! Smiling, she got up, and prepared herself for the day. She put on a beautiful navy blue dress; it had modestly lace transparencies over the blouse and the skirt stopped a little above the knees. The sky was still very, very, very cloudy so she put on a black leather jacket to stay warm.

Then she went for the ring, smiling when she opened the little blue box to check that the ring was still inside. After that she selected the most beautiful red rose from her floral arrangement, proceeding to trim the stem letting just a little piece so she could pin it in his lapel. Since they were cooking on Adrian's house she couldn't use her basket to hide the ring and the rose, so she put that on her purse instead.

Once ready, and after checking the clock one more time, she decided to call Adrian to tell him that she was going.

When she was going to her car she discovered something: It was raining! It was just a little sprinkle, nothing serious, but it was raining!

When she got to Adrian's pink house the rain had became stronger, forming a beautiful storm. Belle felt a little sad remembering her ruined plans but put on a brave face, the rain haven't stopped her, she was going to do it.

Using the spare key Adrian had gave, she opened the door, there was no light in the room but she wasn't surprised for it, during her call Adrian had told her that he was a little sick and was still on bed and if she didn't wanted to go there he would understand. He didn't sound too bad, so Belle was willing to take the risk and went to his house any ways.

So she closed the door and in the darkness she tried to look for the light switch when the lights turn on and many people yell:

-SURPRISE‼!

Belle was astonished, her mouth fell open and she was sure she was babbling because her mind couldn't process that.

-What… What is this?

From the center of the multitude appeared Adrian. He was handsomely dressed in a navy blue suit with a light blue shirt and dark blue tie. And also he didn't look sick at all… He had a red rose on his hand and offering it to her, he told her:

-Belle you are the love of my live, my flicker of light among an ocean of darkness. I love you so much. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?

Taking a little box out of his pocket and opening it he show her the diamond ring he had bough her.

-No

It's important to mention that Belle was still on shock and she had acted on impulse. When Belle understood what she had said, and what it meant, the word had done its damage. Everyone in the room had gasped and Adrian looked like she had slapped him. He seemed so hurt, and Belle was so mortified for her mistake.

-Belle… -He started to say but she quickly interrupted him, putting her hand on his cheek to see him to the eyes.

-No, No, No like that –She said hurriedly -It is because I wanted to propose to you.

That surprised him.

-What?!

Belle hastily opened her purse, taking out her ring and her own rose -See; I also have a rose and a ring

-You were going to propose? -He asked her, with a little smirk looking to the ring while Belle pinned the rose to his jacket.

\- Yes, I thought it would be romantic, and out of the common… I'm sorry that I hurt you, but It took months to plan all it, and then the hurricane destroyed my plans…

-Em… Belle, there is no hurricane. -Adrian was looking sheepishly to his shoes.

-What?

-It may have been part of my plan; this is just a normal storm, actually I wasn't sure it would rain at all but I needed an excuse so you wouldn't discover my plans. –Belle started to fell furious; the hurricane had destroyed her plans! Then she remembered that he had done so he could propose and started to laugh instead.

-Belle? –Adrian asked cautiously.

-I still want to ask you. –She said once she stopped laughing

-Then, by all means dearest ask…

Belle took a deep breath and said:

-Adrian Gold would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?

Adrian put on a false pensive look and said

-Well you do reject me when I asked you…

-Adrian!

-…But I absolutely love you, so yes.

With a big smile, Belle kissed passionately her new fiancé; while the multitude on Mr. Gold's house clapped happily, relieved that this story had a happy ending, the sound of the claps mixing with the sound of the hurricane storm outside.


End file.
